


Starship Promise (Jaxon)

by Yoselin



Series: Starship Promise Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr.Prompt: “Jaxon with the everything you write on your skin your soulmate sees too AU.”Name used is Cadey Shelley.





	Starship Promise (Jaxon)

Pressed close to me, I can sense before I hear Jaxon laugh. His throat vibrates and he begins to shake lightly. The hands that were previously wrapped around my body suddenly move away and Jaxon taps at his wrist where my message lies.  
“You know, Cadey, you don’t have to write out a message when I’m right next to you,” he grins.  
I blush and cough. My message, ‘I love you’, is scrawled in red pen. A sheepish smile spreads across my face and I rub at the same words inscribed against my own hand until they disappear.  
“I didn’t want to disrupt the silence...it feels nice,” I mumble out.  
Cue another laugh from Jaxon. He leans back on his palms and digs his fingers into the grass beneath us. His chin tilts up and he nods at the planets peeking at us from behind fluffy clouds.  
When he had proposed an outing to look at the stars, I had asked why we couldn’t just view them from the Promise, but now I understand. Sitting side by side on a hill with the stars winking down at us seems much more romantic than simply watching them pass through a ship window.  
“How crazy is it that we found each other out of all these planets? An infinite number of people out there and our paths still crossed,” Jaxon smiles.  
His statement surprises me and I gawk at him. While I love Jaxon, he isn’t the kind of person to dwell on these things. On a list of people likely to consider philosophy, Jaxon doesn’t rank high.  
“Is it that surprising? We found each other using this,” I hold up my wrist and sketch a tiny spider on my thumb.  
Seconds later, I see the ink bloom across his own thumb. He grins and traces the design with his fingers.  
The soulmate bond we share, like many others out there, is a special one. Whatever I write on my skin ends up on his and vice versa. It’s been like that since I was 4 and he was 9.  
“Do you remember our first conversation?”  
I levy the question up at him and he grins at me. The starlight above casts shadows across his face making him seem more romantic and handsome.  
Slowly, he nods.  
“You sent me a sketch about a little computer thing? I couldn’t read it. Little four year old Cadey could barely hold a marker in her hand yet she was thinking up engineering plans all those years ago.”  
“My dad designed the computer, I just tried to copy it. It’s not that nerdy,” I protest.  
“Didn’t day it was,” Jaxon winks, “I just didn’t know what it was. Quinn used to say soulmates could communicate with each other through writing but I didn’t think it’d ever happen to me. He didn’t have a soulmate of his own so I didn’t know how to respond back. I just drew a smiley face in case you were expecting a reply.”  
Another soft smile plays across my lips and I tap the pen in my hand against my knee. Memories of a four year old me finding a poorly drawn smiley face on my arm fills my mind. At the time, I had practically screamed with joy and ran to see my parents. A person’s first message from their soulmate was special, and mine, however awkward it was, couldn’t have been better.  
“You responded to all of my stuff with smiley faces and wink-ey emoticons. I was afraid you could only speak emoji,” I tease.  
Perhaps it’s just the starlight, but it almost seems like he’s blushing.  
“I didn’t really get all the math stuff, but I still wanted to support you, you know. I liked waking up to equations on my arms and weird chemical formulas. It let me know my soulmate was a genius.”  
His lips brush past my cheek and I blush all over again. Intertwining my hands with his, I look for a distraction. My heart is pounding really fast and I don’t want him to feel it. He’d never let me live it down.  
“Yeah? Well I didn’t like waking up to your messages. What kind of guy writes other girl’s numbers on his hand where I could see?”  
I try to sound indignant, huff it out like I’m irritated, but I never really minded having girl’s numbers appear on my palms. Every time it happened, Jaxon would just cross them out himself and send me a heart with my name on it. He swore the girls had written it themselves mistaking him for a soulmate-less.  
“Don’t tell me you’re jealous,” Jaxon laughs. The sound echoes around the quiet hill and I look away. My distraction failed. I’ve only given him more ammunition against me.  
I tear my hands away from his and begin spouting out denials. Hopefully, in this light, he won’t see how red my ears are getting.  
Jaxon laughs and laughs until I’m sure he’s going to pass out. Then he presses me closer to him and smirks at me. Brown bangs fall across his eyes and he winks.  
“Those girls never had anything on you, gorgeous. I mean, do you remember how much I struggled to meet you?”  
He bumps his side against mine. I drag my pen across his forearm and draw a little swirl. My own hand tickles a moment later and an identical design bleeds into my skin.  
“You wrote me an entire paragraph on my forearm telling me you had been bribing Atlas for months to set a course for Olympus 7. Then you puffed up your story and made it seem like you had fought hundreds of Empire and Union soldiers to meet me,” I remark.  
“I may have given you the wrong information,” Jaxon concedes.  
I snort.  
“It was actually two hundred but...” He winks again.  
I roll my eyes playfully and shove him away lightly. My tiny push against someone with his strength is the equivalent of a featherlight touch. He doesn’t budge an inch and just grins at me again.  
I open my mouth to say something teasing about his ego, just to rile him up a little, when my pocket beeps. My tablet, tucked in to my jacket, is lighting up with a message from Orion. I pull it out and skim through it. The Promise is getting ready to take off again.  
“We should head back,” I stand up. Turning away from Jaxon, I type in a reply in affirmative to Orion.  
Jaxon doesn’t move from his place. Instead, I feel something tickle on my palm. He’s writing out a message using my discarded pen.  
I smile and tuck my tablet back into my jacket.  
“I thought you said there was no need to write when we were next to each other?” I turn away from Jaxon and hold my palm to the light. The stars illuminate it just enough to where I can see his loopy handwriting.  
My mouth opens in surprise and my heart skips a beat. Underneath a crudely drawn heart, he’s written four words:  
‘Will you marry me?’


End file.
